The Rowdyruff Adventures
by Ehsswimchick
Summary: this is the sequel to Rowdyruff Ninja's it's the show that will be as close as possible but it will have the RRB and PPG in it along with other charitors owend by me and Scourge'sQueen666 Amanda also known as Mandy her nickname but I like Amanda better
1. A New Beginning

The Rowdyruff Ninja Adventures

Chapter 1~ A new beginning

Hi it's me again if you don't remember my name is Alice this is the sequel to Rowdyruff ninjas. Now that Team 7 or should I say RRN were raised by the RRB and PPG **(sometimes)** they are different from the Team 7 you know.

Let's start with Sakura Haruno Rowdyruff. Like before she got long pink hair and is the #1 student in her class after all she has Brick as a Dad and Blossom as an Ant so she has to keep the family name and that's also why she got long hair because they do but she is NOT a Sasuke fan girl for she knows that acting like Ino and the other fan girls just gets him annoyed and she also knows after living with him for a long time in till the RRB got separte homes that she can just be herself around him. But as for her and Ino they are reviles like they were before but this time it wasn't because of who will win Sasuke but of Ino being jellos of Sakura for she hangs out with Sasuke and Naruto all the time and that she lived with him for a wile Sakura wants to be friends with Ino witch they still are in a way but she is working on how to get her friend back.

Next we have Naruto Uzumaki Rowdyruff like before people laugh at how bad his skills are BUT he is not as bad as he was without Boomer for he would try and get the best teacher for Naruto and they would help for a long time in-till they either abandon him because of the 9 tails or they got killed in a mission **(Boomer doesn't know that part)**and also unlike last time Boomer was able to get him to talk to Hinata for he knew she likes him so they are friends but she still is vary shy of him and as for his rival relationship with Sasuke its just in a friendly way they still want to beet each other and Naruto still wants to prov to him that he is just as good as anyone ells Sasuke still calls him loser for a short time but in a joking friendly way.

Now for Sasuke Uchiha Rowdyruff like I said in Narutos he is friends with Naruto and when he is in a rival mode with him it's in a friendly way he isn't as big of a show off **(or emo for people who hate him _..)**so he's more in the normal area BUT he still wants to kill his brother Itachi…Butch and Buttercup try their best for him to put the past behind him but he wont listen hes stubern like that like his father but little does he know that anger inside him is turning him into something that is not him and Butch can feel it. Now its their day of graduating and the 3 of them past **(Naruto past after that night thow like in the 1****st**** episode) **and when they got home that night they saw their dads the RRB and their ants the PPG were their waiting for them to tell them graduations.

"I knew you could do it" the Blue rowdyruff said as he messed up his son's hair playfully.

"were vary prod of the 3 of you" the Pink Powerpuff said.

"come on lets get this show on the rode!" Buttercup said as they all left the house to have a good time.

Now then the PPG and RRB are not rivals anymore and are good friends but they still have their moments form time to time and the PPG sometimes feel like their the RRN's mom's but they know their not. After the night was done the PPG said their goodbyes and went threw a portal back to Townsville and the RRB took RRN home.

On their 1st day of being a Ninja the 3 of them went to the academy to get assigned to their 3 man teams **(or woman lol) **now Ino raced down their to see Sasuke but RRN were sitting together like usual Sakura in the middle and Naruto on the right and Sasuke on the left. She was mad and sat behind Sakura glaring at her Sakura sighed knowing this was going to be a long day.

Now the teams are the same as in the show Sakura,Naruto and Sasuke as Team 7 **(big shocker their) **Hinata,Shino and Kiba as Team 8 and Ino, Shikamaru and Choji as Team 10 Ino was mad but keeped her cool surprisingly. After that they got assigned Sensei teacher's the one Team 7 got was of course you all know Kakashi. After their 1st with Kakashi they went back home to get some rest for they would have to wake up EARLY tomorrow. When they past Kakashi test the RRB were really prod of them but of course Boomer got a lil mad that they left Naruto their tied to the post **(LOL XD) **but he got over it. But little did RRB and RRN know big tasks and adventures wait's for them.

* * *

sorry that this chapter is short but it's the 1st one lol the next one will be longer ^____^ and to know how the RRB and PPG are in a story about Team 7 then read the 1st one Rowdyruff Ninjas


	2. The Angel’s Demons

Chapter 2~the Angel's Demons

It has been a few weeks scene RRN(Team 7) have been Ninjas but of course they were just doing D rake missions in other words "chores" like walking the dog witch surprised the RRB and PPG. Then again I don't blame them they can do that themselves but all well what can ya do? But because of this Naruto had been complaining about it he wanted a REAL mission now the RRB got a little worried for the knew how dangerous missions were but when they found out they were going on a C one it made them a little calmer. As Team 7 were getting ready to leave and the RRB were saying their goodbyes I came down.

"Hello" I said and everyone els was frozen in time besides RRB and Team 7 by this time Team 7 knew I was a angel that helps them out.

"hi" Team 7 said back to me with a smile.

"what brings you here Alice?" asked Brick.

"well I know that RRN are going on a mission and I have a gift for them that will help them out forever" Sasuke smiled Sakura was excited and Naruto just burst "what is it?!" he said with energy.

I laughed and before they new it everything went black and they saw demons in the from of animals in cages "this is the demon realm Angels can use the Demons in battle for the Demons you see before you were made by GOD" the RRB were in shock Demons made by GOD?! Then again it could be possible.

"now then I picked 3 of them out and they will choose witch team mate they want as their master" Team 7 nodded and 3 animals came out but they couldn't see what they were yet.

Sasuke decied to go 1st and walked slowly to them for a little bit nothing happened then one of them started wagging it's tail and came out and ran to Sasuke tackling him licking his face it was a Dog. Sasuke laughed a little and petted him and the dog smiled wagging his tail "it looks like your demon is Spore" I said with a smile "so that's his name cool" as he walked back to his dad Spore followed close behind.

After that Sakura and Naruto looked at eachother and nodded and walked up to the demons. One of them walked out slowly and it was a tiger as weight as snow. The RRB were in shock why would their be wiled animals but they surged it off. The Tiger smiled at Sakura and rubbed her head ageist Sakura's leg and purred. Sakura smiled and petted her "it seems Vine is your partner Sakura" I said and Sakura replied "yeah she's so soft" she said as the tiger rubbed her body ageist her like she was a kitten.

Naruto was a little nervous apishly after I told him "yours is the most different from theirs so don't get scared when you see him" Naruto was confused "how different could he be?" as he said that a BIG spider came behind him and Boomer was about to scream Naruto look out but I gave him a warm smile telling him it was going to be ok.

Naruto felt heavy breathing on his back and turned around and jumped with a scream as he saw a big spider before him but when it came down onto his feet he was wagging his back side like a dog! "he's a spider but he has a hart of a dog like Spore his name is Venom" at this Spore barked in agreement Naruto was confused and little jealous because at that moment he thought Sasuke and Sakura had better ones but before he could say anything Venom shrank to the since of a backpack and crawled onto his back and hugged him with a smile. At this Naruto couldn't help but smile and he petted his head and at that Venom licked his face and Naruto laughed and thought "so what if he's different from the others? He's fine just the way he is".

After that the Demons bonded with Team 7 as the RRB and I started talking "ok why did my son get a spider?" Boomer asked I surged "it just happened that way" Boomer sighed a lil but smiled for he didn't really care as long as Naruto liked him.

"now then the demons job will be to go on missions with them and protect them for they can transform into any animal or weapon they want" I told them "they are also trained to obey their masters commands and they will do their best to protect them" as I said that I gave them the supplies they needed to take care of Vine,Venom and Spore "all they need is Team 7's love and care with your help" I said with a smile and they smiled back "thanks Alice" they said together and I replied "your welcome".

After that I sent them back to ware they were and everyone stared at them with the demons their but Team 7 didn't care and they left with Kakashi one their C rake mission but little did they know this was going to be harder then they thought.


End file.
